Best Friends forever
by yellowinx65
Summary: How the pink and yellow rangers became friends?


_This is a story based on PR Megaforce. I do not own anything to Power Rangers._

* * *

The little blond hair girl came from the car seat and started to see around her. It was a huge place compared with her front yard, back yard and both together. It was also biggest than her house and even more than her school. Every tree was taller than her, and some bushes were fluffy for her eyes.

Everything was bright.

She walked towards to a flower and smiled at the little plant. It wasn't something strange for her founding a flower but it was strange to feel so happy. She saw there were more around and smiled even more.  
She never had seen so many beautiful flowers it once. Her mother came over and stopped next to her. The little girl looked up to her mother with a frown and pointed to the flowers.  
"Why we don't have flowers like that?"

"Well because here is where plants belong and here they are so much happier"

"And are they sad on our garden?" the girl asked worried

"No" her mother chuckled "because you make an awesome work taking care of them"

"I see"

"Come on, baby. Let's help daddy with the things"

Just as the woman started to walked back, the daughter slipped her hand from her mother's and stomped her feet on the ground.

"Mommy…I'm not a baby anymore. Now I am this" The kid lifted her hand and showed her mother five fingers.

"Oh I'm sorry, big girl. But I forget my baby grow up."

"Well now I reminded you"

The mother rolled her eyes and took her daughter's hand again"C'mon here Gia"

Gia's father was packing off the things from the car as the little girl came jumping. She took her teddy bear from the car seat and sat on one of the chairs his father had unfolded.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy…"

"Princess, princess, princess…"

"Daddy, when are you taking me far?" Gia started to bounce in the chair. His father nodded his head and gave her a kiss.

"Soon, I promise."

"But, when? I wanna go out and fight bears!"

"You won't fight bears unless they're smaller than you and made of cotton" His father said

"Dad! I wanna go now!"

"Gia, please let me finish here or we're going to sleep on the dirt"

"But…"

"Gia, please"

Gia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked to her teddy bear and gave it a glare. "I think I'd rather sleep in the dirt"

* * *

"Ok kids, listen up. We'll go out and I don't want any of you getting lost, ok? Remember you won this trip and if you behave well, we'll do this more often"

"Ok"  
The children put on their helmets and got up to their respective bikes. They were so excited about the trip and were anxious to ride through the woods.

It was a little deep in the forest and the trainer was a little nervous something bad could happen but he had been in rides with his team before in the city and was sure the kids would like to come back so they'd be good kids in all the ride but he wasn't sure with one of his riders.

"Emma! It's time to go!"

The little brown hair girl came back running and put hurried her helmet and got up on her bike. The other kids started to laugh as she was scolded from his trainer.

"Emma, how many times do I have to say this? It's not allowed to walk around. It could be dangerous. You can find a bad animal and it can attacks you"

"Not unless if you're a threat" The little girl replied looking to her feet. "I was just seeing a pink flower"

"Pink is stupid" One boy said from the back. He stuck out his tongue "You're a looser Emma"

"Pink is not stupid"

"Daniel don't say that" The trainer said "or you'll be in trouble once your dad pick you up"

"Sorry teacher"

"Ok let's go. I remember not to get away from the group"

"Yes, teacher" The children answered in one voice.  
The trainer of the children turned to see Emma who was now pedaling her bike "I didn't hear you Emma"

"Yes, teacher" she answered.

Once they started to ride up to the paths the woods had, the boys became crazy. It was a feeling of freedom and happiness. They were on their path and every time they saw something to dodge they started to screamed but did they best not to fall to the ground.

Though some of the kids weren't that skilled, fell time to time and the couch needed to stop to checked up on them and made sure nothing was wrong. So once the kids settled down, they kept continue.

After some minutes of pedaling, the trainer was on the head of the group and the rest of the kids were following him and that was when they turned left and passed a little lake with some ducks swimming in.

As the only girl of the group, Emma felt out of context surrounded by boys and sometimes they laugh because of her likes but she didn't care. Suddenly she stopped, making the same boy who called her looser moments back bumped with her. He fall and hit the floor causing as much as pain Emma felt on her body when she was pushed away by the force of the bikes crashing.

Emma pulled herself up trying not to cry and looked over to little boy who was about to cry.

"You dumb! What are you doing?"

Emma didn't answer because she was trying now to disappear the pain from the cut she had on her arm. The trainer came back and helped the boy to go to his feet. He made sure he was fine and turned to Emma

"Are you okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Can you continue?"

She nodded again

The couch smiled at her and got back to his bicycle as the rest of the kids did too. Emma was pushed one more time

"Daniel, leave me"

"Next time don't stop, ok?"

Emma stuck out her tongue and ignored what Daniel said in his breath. She then took a look around and stared at the little lake. She walked towards to it and smiled at the ducks swimming peacefully. She enjoyed seeing animals so happy and as her mother told her once, they were here because of our cares. She did like the thought of taking care for the others and making sure they were happy.

"Hey! silly! Are you coming?" Daniel gestured "Those ducks wouldn't want a friend like you"

"You continue…"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes and continued in his ride.

Emma sighed relieved there was no one else more than herself and the nature. Though she was small compared with the rest of the place she wasn't scared of it.  
Her mother used to take her out and taught her some things she had learned.

Little Emma walked to lake and pointed to each duck "You must be daddy, and you the mommy; and you the son…you little ducky"

She laughed and then took a look around of what else she could see. There were so many trees until one kept her attention. She walked over to it and looked down. She knelt and put her little hand on one of the flowers placed there. She inspected it and discovered it was withered. She stormed to the lake and grabbed some water with her hands.

It took her around five laps from the flower to the lake to fill enough the flower with water. "Its okay, it's okay pretty. You'll be fine. I'll stay with you a little because I need to come back with the dumbs"

She sat next to the flower and started to chat with it. She was telling it her morning and the silly her teammates were. They weren't good with her but she tried not to put attention. They were always laughing about her interests of the animals and plants and sometimes it made her feel sad. But she always needed to be strong or the kids would keep laughing – at least that was her father told her.

"And... you see, little pretty. If sometime you have a problem you need to be strong, ok? You'll grow up so big and you'll be more beautiful"

When Emma was sure the flower was fine, she got up and cleaned the dirt from her pants. She knelt again to the flower to give it a kiss until she heard a stick breaking. It wasn't often hearing sounds like that so Emma looked up worried it would be her teacher and were mad at her. But when she looked up over her shoulder it wasn't an adult standing behind her.

It was a little girl maybe the same age as her, well actually yes, because she had seen that blond girl before in her school but Emma was afraid of her and she had classified her as though and some times rude. So Emma got scared and hid behind the tree that was near. She poked her head out but then returned at the same position.

"Uh…girl?"

There was no answer so the blond girl walked towards the tree. She saw the girl was looking for her from the other side of the tree and decided to tell her she was there.  
"I'm here"

Emma jumped and backed away. She gulped and looked terrified.

"Hey I'm not a bear" The other girl told her "Though it would be cool if I was"

Emma nodded her head but still remained in silent.

"Come on, don't you talk? I'm Gia, what's your name? I've see you before ,right? In school? You don't usually talk. What's your name?"

Emma looked up a little and said her name but so slowly that Gia couldn't hear. "Sorry but what you said?"

"Emma" The brown girl repeated. "I'm Emma"

"Nice" Gia smiled "I never thought finding a wild girl over here. Mommy said here are others animal but not missing girls"

"I'm not missed" Emma chuckled "I came here"

"Alone?" Gia dropped her jaw. Emma giggled again.

"No. I came with my teacher. You Gia so funny"

Gia frowned and shook her head "What are you doing here? I don't see your teacher"

"I think he's far by now" Emma shrugged her shoulders "I stopped but he didn't notice it"

"And what are you doing here with your teacher? Its summer, there's no school! It's cool"

"I'm training for BMX"

"BX?...MX?...what…is that?" Gia frowned. She hadn't heard any word related with BMX before.

Emma scratched her head "Uh…It's when you ride your bike and do…uhm…tricks"

"Really?! That sounds cool!"

"Really?" Emma asked surprised. She never had met other girl before who would say her hobbies were cool. Usually when little Emma talked to say what she likes, the others girls and some boys laugh about it. So finding other girls like her was amazing.

Gia nodded her head "Yes. I have a bicycle too but my daddy didn't bring it. _He said it was dangerous_"

"And where's your dad?"

"I don't know" Gia shrugged "He's by here…I think so. He took me to explore the place but I got bored. When he walked to a tree to see a nest I ran away from him. He was too scared of some wild animal attacks us"

"And you run away, kid?! That could be dangerous! Look, I know what I am doing here because I've been here before. But little girls like you can't"

The blond girl rolled her eyes "I'm not a little girl. I have five. And of course I'm thinking in return,duh. I'm not gonna escape"

"Well, I think that's better…"

"And if you have been here before, then you know where action is"

"Action?" Emma frowned. She walked where the flower was and knelt again in its side " Here there no action. Only you can see little flowers and sometimes little squirrels"

"What about the bears? I wan fight a bear"

Emma got up and shook her head "No. You can't hurt a bear. It's no fair"

Gia frowned even more and walked over with Emma "They're dangerous"

"Yes, but only if you're a threat. Otherwise they just fluffy. And you can't hurt them because they very important in the planet and the planet is where we live. If you hurt the bear, then you hurt the planet and if you hurt the planet then you…"

"Stop" Gia said "I get it. Don't fight. I no wanna hurt the planet. But I never thought if you fight a bear you could hurt it"

"Well, you do" Emma sighed and gave a little smile. "But some people don't get it"

"When people don't get things, I get really angry" Gia said firmly "And though I don't like people hurting other people"

"Me neither" Emma agreed.

Gia smiled and looked around her. It was the frst time she had been there and she was anxious to know a lot more of that place. She walked near the flower where Emma was, and asked her what she was doing with it. Then she asked about the lake and then about the bike.

Emma was happily to being talking with someone else. She was all the time alone and when she talked, her friends laugh. But Gia was different because she was interested in what Emma was saying.

And Gia was happy as well. Emma seemed to understand the way she was talking. When she met other kids they usually frowned and asked Gia why she was so weird, but she was sure she wasn't and better ignored those kids.

When Gia reached the lake and saw the ducks her eyes opened "Wow! Look! Ducks, Emma did you know ducks don't have echo?"

Emma nodded "Yes and no one know why"

"Yes"

After some sharing of ideas, Emma had an idea and took Gia by the hand " C'mere I want show you something"

The little girls walked some meters deep into the forest and passed bushes and more trees. Gia was looking around as Emma pulled her forwards. When she saw it was a little deeper, Gia got worried.

"Aren't you afraid of here?"

"Oh uh" Emma shook her head "My mommy sometimes brought me here"

"And where's your mom?"

Emma stopped but then continued. "She's not here"

"Why?"

"My mommy died"

Gia gulped and decided it was better not to keep talking. She wasn't sure what people did when they were death but was sure it wasn't cool. She did remember when she had a puppy and one day she woke up and her father had said he was death. Gia never saw him again, so she imagined Emma hadn't seen her mother since then.

When Emma let go Gia, the girls had stopped in somewhere in the forest. But it wasn't the enough deep necessary to scare the little girls.

Gia walked forwards and her little eyes glittered. "Wow! Emma what this is?"

"You like it? From here there's a beautiful view of the city. Mommy used to take me here and right over there" Emma pointed farer "there are some trees. There she used to sing. I love this part of the woods"

Gia nodded and then took off something she had been carrying around her neck. She took it in her hands and Emma walked over to take a look.

"Gia…what is that? a..Camera?"

"Yeap. Daddy lent it to me. He said if I saw something beautiful I could take a picture"

Emma smiled as she saw how Gia took a picture of the city.

"You want one?" Gia asked because she saw how Emma paid attention of the camera. Emma nodded her head and smiled at the lens.

Gia laughed when she saw Emma's picture and Emma laughed too.

"That thing is awesome! I could take a picture to everything I want, right? A squirrel, the ducks, the lake!"

"Yes " Gia answered "You want to try it?"

Gia gave Emma the camera. Emma hesitated at first but accepted it. When Gia explained how to use it, little Emma started to take pictures randomly. She was excited about capturing the things she enjoyed in some kind of artifact.

"Look, Gia! Look! I have a cloud! And a plant, a tree, look the ant!"

"Yeah, they're beautiful" Gia nodded and continued watching the pictures Emma had captured in the last seconds.

"You want a photo, Gia? I can take you one" Emma offered

Gia gestured and shook her head "No…no, no,no,no I no like pictures…."

"But why? it's just…"

"Gia! Gia! Gia!"

Both girls heard someone calling Gia's name and looked to each other

"Oh, oh…I think it's my dad"

"Yeah, well, let's come back"

When the five year old kids made to where Gia's father was, he took her daughter in his arms and kissed her on the head. He made sure she was fine, without bruises or scars and put down her.

"Gia, never do that again! You hear me? You scared daddy! I was looking for you like a crazy. You know you can't run like that. It could be dangerous, you could…"

He stopped when he saw another girl standing there. He wasn't sure what to do but Gia took the direction.

"Look daddy, I found this girl"

"You…you what?!"

"Her name is Emma and she's my friend. I've been here with her all the time and don't worry. She know here"

"Emma! There you are!"

The trainer was coming s fast as he could when he saw Emma with two strangers. She walked to him and apologized. "Sorry I was…"

"Don't do that again. I'll need to report you with your father"

"No please"

"Yeah cause Emma is a looser!" A boy said from the group. The others laughed and started teasing on Emma.

The girl just ignored her teammates and joined them in the group. The trainer started talking with Gia's father to ask if he knew what had happened.

Meanwhile Gia walked over to the boy who had called Emma looser and stomped her feet on the ground."Any problem you looser?"

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. Don't call my friend looser cause that's no nice, got it?"

"Shoo, you flea"

Gia blinked and pushed the boy down. "Don't call people nicknames! No way in front of me!"

"Get down off of me"

"Apologize to Emma! Do it Now!

"Flea… leav…."

"Do it, or I'll make a bear fight you"

"Sorry, sorry, Emma…I'm…sorry"

"Much better"

She got off from the boy and smiled at Emma "Anytime you need help I'll be…"

"Gia let's go!" Her father growled "Don't fight again"

"He's saying bad things dad"

"Let's go"

Father and daughter walked down the path as the trainer helped the boy to get up.

Emma looked over her shoulder if Gia was seeing her and when the girls made eye contact Emma gave Gia thumbs up. "Thanks" She whispered.


End file.
